The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated due to demand by users for high performance and low manufacturing costs. Since integration of semiconductor devices may be a factor in determining product price, high integration may be strongly demanded. Integration of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices is primarily determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, such that it is greatly influenced by the level of technology for forming fine patterns. However, extremely expensive processing equipment may be used to produce fine patterns, which may set a practical limitation on increasing the integration of two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices. Therefore, three-dimensional semiconductor devices having three-dimensionally-arranged memory cells have been proposed.